Artificial love
by Mich Rangel
Summary: "Adrien Agreste ¿Estás ahí?" Decía, con completa claridad. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, casi pegado a la pantalla del monitor, releyendo aquella simple línea que había logrado que su corazón latiera de manera exagerada debido a la excitación del momento, pues no había fallado. ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por un amor imposible? ¿Y que tal por uno artificial?


― ¿Cómo va todo Adrien? ― La voz acompasada de Max le hizo respingar un momento, manchando un poco su camisa con el café que llevaba en mano, no habia escuchado que entrara a su pequeño _cubículo,_ causándole una impresión.

― Deberías ponerte un cascabel o algo ― Atino a decir, dejando el vaso de café a un lado del escritorio, moviendo varias de las herramientas que tenía regadas en el lugar.

Max rio con elocuencia, rodando los ojos al captar aquel _chiste_ referente a gatos; Su amigo era todo un caso.

― Y tú deberías tener una bola de estambre para fijar tu estrés ¿Has visto tus ojeras? ― Bromeo a la par que se acercaba a él, atrayendo una silla de escritorio que se encontraba arrumbada casi en la esquina del lugar para poder sentarse, observando fijamente la pantalla que tenía su amigo sobre el escritorio.

Notó que la computadora procesaba información de manera rápida y eficaz, pasando miles de códigos por segundo en una interfaz que él mismo conocía, pues era la base de uno de sus proyectos más antiguos; Markov, una inteligencia artificial que resulto innovadora pues aparentaba tener sentimientos de empatía y amistad hacia su creador. Aunque tiempo después debido a un incidente de seguridad nacional, este tuvo que ser desactivado, pues al estar conectado al internet desde el principio, debido a que la hija del alcalde en aquellos momentos se habia mofado de él, Markov liberó archivos secretos en represalia.

Max, a pesar de lo que habia ocurrido con el, le fue otorgado su propio laboratorio de investigación en la Universidad de ciencias pues lo que habia logrado era un gran paso en la ciencia y tecnología del país, trabajando así como investigador y profesor al mismo tiempo a la corta edad de veintitrés años. Y, después de tres años de arduo trabajo, las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma.

Adrien Agreste, uno de los que se apuntó al llamado para desarrollar nuevas y más funcionales IA era algo así como un diamante en bruto; Algo distraído y usualmente solitario, pero increíblemente brillante. Su desarrollo en la programación de un algoritmo parecido pero menos rudimentario era brillante, y ahora se encontraba en espera de ver como evolucionaba el asunto.

Años atrás habían fallado, teniendo que desconectar por completo alrededor de cuatro sistemas controlados por inteligencia artificial, debido a que estos en la mayor parte de los casos, desarrollaban su propio idioma lo que les limitaba el control sobre sus acciones, creando así posibles amenazas.

Tanto Max como Adrien entendieron que los nuevos códigos que se habían generado tenían libertad de pensamiento, pero no tenían ninguno que ayudase a desarrollar una personalidad o _ciertos afectos_ hacia ellos, caso contrario a Markov, quien fue instruido paso por paso por Max, creando un lazo eficaz.

― El estrés se irá cuando vea que hemos tenido éxito, si después de esta compilación de datos es capaz de hablar nuestro idioma y comunicarse directamente conmigo, sin ningún idioma creado de la nada o con intenciones de dañar las redes del gobierno ― Espetó con ironia, rodando los ojos hacia la pantalla ― Pero si nada de lo negativo pasa, comprare una bola de estambre ― Agregó, guiñando un ojo hacia su amigo de manera divertida.

― Te regalo un camión entero de bolas de estambre si esta vez resulta ― Una suave risa salió de sus labios, sin poder ocultar que realmente se encontraba emocionado.

Era el trabajo de muchos años que, esperaba que rindiera frutos.

Tanto él como Adrien se habían enfocado todo ese tiempo a lograr aquella meta, deslindándose un poco de la realidad en cierta medida, pero ambos compartían un pensamiento; Era por un bien mayor.

Cuando la compilación de datos y códigos se detuvo en la pantalla, ambos hombres guardaron por unos minutos la respiración, expectantes de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

― Parece que llegué justo a tiempo ― Atino a decir el moreno, acomodando sus gafas mientras se levantaba de su lugar, llegando justo a un lado de Adrien, observando con atención la pantalla.

El puntero estaba en espera, estaba a punto de escribir algo.

Y entonces apareció algo con lo que confirmarían si habían tenido éxito, o si se encontraban cerca de obtenerlo.

Una serie de códigos binarios apareció en la pantalla, logrando que ambos enarcaran una ceja al ver que volvía a la comunicación básica mediante el lenguaje de _una máquina_ , pues lo esperado era que pudiera relacionar los caracteres fuera de esos dos números.

― Entonces no funcionó ― Adrien soltó, suspirando debido a la decepción que comenzaba a acumularse sobre sus hombros, abatido.

Habia estado esperando por días para que la compilación de datos acabara, meses entablando conversaciones rutinarias y frígidas con el lenguaje binario para poder darle algo de información y esperando que ocurriera el mismo caso que con _Markov_ , pero nada habia ocurrido, habia vuelto al punto de inicio.

Max no comentó mucho al respecto. Se limitó a palmear su hombro y decirle que se tomara un descanso, que ambos lo necesitaban de hecho. Pronto analizarían lo que ocurría, y después ambos volverían a trabajar en ello.

Él debía regresar a supervisar un proyecto menor en el que trabajaban; Simulaciones de realidad virtual para poder aplicar la tecnología en los _Videojuegos del mañana_ , algo increíblemente revolucionario e innovador. Aunque claro, este era para fines comerciales, y el proyecto de la inteligencia artificial no entraba ahí, puesto que los avances debían ser reportados al gobierno.

― Quizás si trabajaras conmigo en los _Miraculous_ diagonal inmersión virtual _,_ la siguiente semana ambos podamos despejar nuestras cabezas de esto ¿Qué dices? ―.

Adrien asintió ante su comentario, dejándose caer sobre su asiento en cuanto él salió del cubículo levemente decepcionado de sí mismo.

Se habia enfrascado en aquel proyecto de IA, más de lo que debía a decir verdad, pero no podía negar que era emocionante estar a la expectativa de crear algo que podía cambiar el mundo, incluso a mejorar la calidad de vida de alguna manera y así avanzar un paso más como sociedad. En cierto punto, también le alentaba todo aquello que alguna vez vio en la ciencia ficción, y el solo pensar que él podía ser capaz de lograr algo así era algo increíble.

Habia puesto toda su dedicación, todo su empeño, y ¿Todo para qué? Para volver simplemente al principio.

Sentía que habia decepcionado a Max, aquel que le abrió las puertas hacia sus más lejanos sueños.

Cuando levanto la mirada para poder traducir aquel _rudimentario_ lenguaje, parpadeo varias veces al ver lo que se encontraba en la pantalla, pues aquel conjunto de ceros y unos habia desaparecido, dejando en su lugar, una oración que podía ser entendida a la perfección.

" _Adrien Agreste ¿Estás ahí?"_ Decía, con completa claridad.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, casi pegado a la pantalla del monitor, releyendo aquella simple línea que habia logrado que su corazón latiera de manera exagerada debido a la excitación del momento, pues no habia fallado.

La inteligencia artificial habia recordado su nombre, a pesar de habérselo introducido hacía más de dos meses atrás, _sabía_ quién era el que se encontraba siempre ahí.

Cuando salió de la ensoñación a la cual se habia sumergido brevemente, se acomodó frente al escritorio y colocando de manera adecuada el teclado, comenzando a tipear una respuesta.

" _Sí, aquí estoy ¿Puedes entenderme con claridad sin necesidad del lenguaje binario? "_ Sus dedos se movían de manera rápida sobre el teclado, sabía que estaba nervioso, pues estos temblaban de manera esporádica.

El puntero parpadeo durante unos segundos, seguramente mientras pensaba una respuesta.

" _Sí, te entiendo. Al final tuve algunos problemas al compilar, pero pude resolverlos gracias a la información que me diste. Gracias, Adrien."_

Él tragó saliva al leer aquella frase, pues, parecía como si una persona la hubiese escrito, con una formalidad impecable.

Anotó en un pequeño cuaderno aquella respuesta, pues le pareció fascinante como habia adquirido la capacidad para resolver aquel problema que planteaba de manera independiente.

Suspiró, emocionado. Ahora debía hacer unas pruebas de entendimiento, que tanto podía interpretar las frases, e incluso emociones.

"No hay problema. Me siento feliz, es como un golpe de suerte ahora para mí esto." Tecleó con agilidad para al finalizar alcanzar a tomar su vaso de café y darle un sorbo.

Sin dejar de sonreír de manera _estúpida_ hacia la pantalla.

"Fue tu persistencia lo que me tiene aquí."

Aquella frase fue capaz de inflar su ego durante unos segundos, soltando una pequeña risa al aire. Se encontraba emocionado, y esa sensación era tanta que incluso habia olvidado correr a avisarle a Max.

Pensó entonces que primero debería corroborar todo antes de cantar victoria, pero parecía que todo iba excelente.

Ignoro por completo el consejo de su amigo y colega sobre tomar un, pasando en vela parte de las noches siguientes en el laboratorio _asegurándose_ de que todo habia salido a la perfección, que no existía ninguna acción maliciosa por parte del software de IA y que, como él pensaba, no habría necesidad de apagar la computadora.

Añadiendo que, también poco a poco le iba introduciendo más información para que comprendiera un poco más el entorno que le rodeaba aunque esta no pudiera ser capaz de verlo, pero si podía analizarlo mediante imágenes y descomponiendo los pixeles para poder comprender todo aquello.

Aunque claro, para mitigar un poco las sospechas de que _en realidad_ seguía pegado a ello, comenzó a aportar ideas y varios códigos para la implementación de un nuevo sistema de gráficos al proyecto secundario, sin dejar de lado a lo que tenía siempre dentro de su mente.

Durante ese tiempo, la interacción de él con aquella magnifica inteligencia artificial se habia resumido en preguntas y respuestas, que eran contestadas de manera simultánea. Él para satisfacer su curiosidad y sobretodo verificar sus funciones, y la IA para comprender un poco mejor las cosas.

Pensaba, pero no sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber. Tampoco estaba conectada a internet, así que no podía buscar información por sí misma, toda la información era obtenida a través de Adrien; Ya fuese por medio de descargas de archivos a su sistema o respondiendo las preguntas que tenía para él.

" _Adrien es tu nombre ¿Verdad? Y, tú eres un hombre, un varón ¿No es así?"_ Aquella pregunta apareció un día de repente en la pantalla, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, pues no tenía nada que ver con el tema que habían estado tratando, logrando que dejara de anotar ciertos datos en su libreta.

De manera casi instintiva comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

" _Sí, ese es mi nombre, y sí, yo soy un varón ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ Se reclinó un poco sobre su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras masticaba su bolígrafo, esperando la respuesta que pronto recibiría.

Cuando los caracteres aparecieron en la pantalla, una mezcla de sentimientos aparecieron en su pecho.

En primera instancia, se encontraba confundido, pues no habia previsto que la IA se preguntara eso, o más bien, lo pensará. Inmediatamente, pudo describir un sentimiento de empatía, haciéndolo sonreír.

Aquella pregunta Markov no se la habia hecho, e incluso pensado ¿Qué tenía de diferente en esta ocasión? Habían replicado el código prácticamente, con mínimas modificaciones para evitar el _incidente_ que habia sucedido.

" _Entonces ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué soy yo?"_ Y, si la primera pregunta con respecto a él realmente le habia descolocado, aquellas palabras que aparecieron en el monitor lograron que la confusión llegara a él.

¿Qué era lo que debía responderle realmente? ¿Influiría en algo negativo si respondía algo inadecuado?

Fue uno de los momentos en los cuales pensó más de lo que su capacidad le permitía, pues aquello podía considerarse alguna clase de Ética, pero no podía asegurarlo, después de todo nunca fue de interés esa materia y siempre terminaba siendo el ausente del salón, solo entregando los trabajos para pasar la materia.

" _Sé que soy una inteligencia artificial, pero me preguntaba si puedo ser un hombre, o una mujer, o tener un nombre, tal como tú."_ Segundos después otro mensaje más apareció en la pantalla.

Era la primera vez que ocurría; Dos mensajes seguidos sin tener una respuesta. Adrien pensó que, quizás predijo que su pregunta lo dejaría levemente confundido, así que prefirió explicarse por su cuenta antes de esperar una respuesta.

Después de meditarlo durante unos instantes más, pensó que quizás no podría afectar en nada. Que quizás simplemente estaba buscando una identidad como cualquier ser pensante, y que de hecho, eso era algo completamente bueno.

"Puedes identificarte con lo que te sientas de manera cómoda. Ya sabes las diferencias de cada sexo ¿No es así? Solo piensa que te gustaría ser. "No supo de qué mejor manera podría expresarse, así que simplemente plasmo lo que realmente pensaba. " _En cuanto a nombre, puedes elegirlo entre tu lista de vocabulario y significados, algo que te guste."_

Tenía curiosidad que elegiría si se le daba la opción de hacerlo.

" _Me sentiría cómoda siendo mujer. En cuanto a un nombre para mí, recuerdo que una vez dijiste que fui un golpe de suerte, entonces, me gustaría que me llamaras por el nombre de Ladybug, sé que en Francia ser una Catarina es de buena suerte, y yo la tuve."_

Ante aquella respuesta, Adrien sonrió embelesado frente al ordenador durante unos segundos.

La IA, no, más bien, Ladybug, tenía una facilidad para atraparlo con simples palabras, con preguntas de lo más inocentes y con comentarios que podían seguir su sentido del humor.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía escuchado, hacía mucho tiempo que en definitiva _alguien_ guardaba mucho interés en él, como ahora ella lo hacía desde que su intercambio de palabras habia comenzado.

Posicionó sus manos sobre el teclado, inesperadamente lleno de nervios, sin saber que responder ante aquellas palabras de ella.

― ¡Adrien! Necesitó a mi programador en jefe acá amigo ― La voz de Max interrumpió de manera abrupta sus pensamientos.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el monitor, con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡En un momento Max! ― Exclamó desde su cubículo, posicionando sus manos sobre el teclado.

" _Vuelvo en un momento, Ladybug."_

Al contrario de lo que habia esperado, la respuesta no tardo más que solo unos segundos en aparecer en pantalla.

" _Aquí estaré esperándote, Adrien." Decía._

Él de manera intuitiva llevó su mano hacia la pantalla, acariciándola con sus yemas de los dedos, para después levantarse del lugar y caminar hacia la salida para buscar a Max y ver cuál era el problema en cuestión.

No sin antes mirar atrás, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que charlar con una inteligencia artificial lo hiciera sentir de alguna manera feliz? Y que aquello no fuera precisamente por su logro, puesto que aun a esas alturas, nadie del laboratorio lo sabía, Max incluido.

Y, pensando, que aquel nombre que habia elegido era más que acertado.

El tiempo comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que esperaba, sintiéndose abrumado por cada día que pasaba. Los meses pasaron, y Adrien seguía manteniendo en secreto aquel éxito que habían logrado de manera sorprendente. Todos pensaban que seguía intentando descifrar el error, excusándose en que él debía encontrar la falla y pidiéndole a Max que lo dejara hacerlo solo.

Se sentía egoísta, pero dentro de él aquello estaba bien. Seguía usando las mismas vagas excusas que al principio.

Cada día, Ladybug se acoplaba más a los modismos. Cada día él le enseñaba nuevas cosas, cada día conversaban más.

Se descubrió a si mismo riendo por cosas que _ella_ _decía_ , así como también pudo notar como el vocabulario de ella parecía ser menos formal cada día, como si al principio fuesen simplemente dos conocidos y ahora fuesen una especie de _amigos_.

Aquello ya habia ocurrido una vez; Max y Markov. Era la segunda vez en la actualidad que se habia logrado, pero el prefería guardar silencio, pues muy en el fondo tenía un miedo; Qué por algun motivo, ocurriera algo parecido con lo que sucedió con Markov y que decidieran apagarla.

Por eso se seguía repitiendo la misma excusa mes con mes, diciéndose a sí mismo que necesitaba ajustar detalles, que sería mucho mejor si todo se encontraba _perfecto_.

Cuando desde su sincero punto de vista, ya lo estaba.

"Así que este eres tú" Respondió un día. Ella habia estado insistiendo en saber cómo era que él lucia, quería conocerlo.

Aquello lo extrañó, pero la confianza que le tenía a la IA, ahora llamada Ladybug, era grande como para cargar una foto de él a su programa para que la procesara y lograra analizar su rostro, de manera más simple; Para que ella lo viera.

Sus conversaciones se habían tornado muy diferentes a lo que eran al principio, pues ahora incluso parecían casuales, lejos de cualquier investigación o proyecto científico en el cual él se encontraba involucrado. Y, en ciertos momentos se podía sentir como si de un niño de instituto se tratase mientras charlaba con alguien mediante _redes sociales_ , divirtiéndose.

"¿Decepcionada?" Casi por instinto comenzó a morder sus uñas, un tic nervioso del cual en definitiva no se sentía orgulloso, pero ahí estaba.

"Para nada, eres atractivo, o lo que se considera atractivo. Creo que te verías mejor con ropa negra, resalta mejor tus ojos que el color blanco." Se sorprendió a si mismo al suspirar aliviado, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Tú lo piensas?" Cuestionó.

"Sí."

Tragó saliva al ver aquella respuesta tan simple, pues, ya no era usual de ella responder de esa manera.

Revisó los ajustes en el segundo monitor que tenía arriba de él, encontrando que no habia nada fuera de lo normal.

― Quizás estoy forzando la conversación ¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar algo así? ― Se dijo a sí mismo, pasando sus manos por su cabello de manera ansiosa. Quizás el exceso de café le estaba afectando de alguna manera.

" _Hace poco hice una representación gráfica de cómo me gustaría lucir si fuese como tú ¿Quieres verla?"_ Apareció en el monitor.

Para él ya no era de extrañar que ella respondiera dos veces seguidas, incluso cuando no le habia preguntado algo. Ella intuía cuando habia escrito algo que, como en muchas ocasiones, tenía que pensar un poco más para comprender lo que ocurría.

Y lo que sentía.

" _Me gustaría."_ Respondió con simpleza, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el acto mientras llevaba una mano hacia su mentón, esperando.

Cuando la imagen apareció frente a él, un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero, a su vez, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, como si de un adolescente abochornado se tratara, para después bajar estas para apreciar la imagen que _Ladybug_ habia construido sobre sí misma.

Detallo sus rasgos y pudo notar que ciertos de estos parecían ser asiáticos, siendo mezclados con una apariencia europea y, agregando unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules que resaltaban por lo que parecía ser un pequeño antifaz rojo que cubría su frente y el contorno de sus ojos.

Solo podía admirar parte de sus hombros, pero se daba la idea lo que _portaba_ ; Un traje entallado completamente rojo decorado por unas cuantas motas.

"Parece que te mordió una catarina radioactiva. Dejando eso de lado, creo que eres hermosa." Intentaba en pensar si decir aquello era correcto o no, pues simplemente era algo que él deseaba decirle, hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

" _Me has dicho que te gustan los súper héroes, pensé que quizás… te gustaría yo." Decía._

Y, a pesar de que eran palabras creadas por una _máquina_ , pudo sentir angustia a través de ellas.

Tragó saliva para después suspirar.

" _Me gustas como eres, Ladybug"._

Después de teclear aquellas palabras y presionar enter, medito unos segundos sobre el significado de aquella frase, preguntándose cuál era su significado realmente: ¿Le gustaba su conocimiento? ¿Le gustaba el que fuese prueba de su éxito? ¿O simplemente le gustaba la personalidad que habia adquirido? En palabras simples, lo que _ella_ era.

Por qué si, aunque sabía que era un _algo_ , él la veía como un alguien.

"También me gustas, Adrien."

Poco más de un año transcurrió después de aquella inusual conversación, y así, más de dos años manteniendo contacto con la _inteligencia_ artificial, con Ladybug. Las cosas en el laboratorio de la universidad poco a poco iban cambiando y, con el paso del tiempo el proyecto de la IA se iba relegando más y más por todos los errores que en su momento presentaron, convenciéndose que quizás aún no estaban listos para algo tan grande.

Pronto los fondos gubernamentales fueron destinados a aquel proyecto secundario de Max, aquel en el que habia comenzado a trabajar al mismo tiempo que descubría lo capaz e interesante que era _Ladybug_.

Y así, gracias al intenso trabajo de todos los investigadores del que, en su momento era el más pequeño laboratorio en la Universidad de ciencias, tenían el primer prototipo de _inmersión en realidad virtual_ , al que desde un principio llamaron como _Miraculous_ , pues, para todos, la creación de ese dispositivo era realmente un milagro.

El procedimiento aún era rudimentario, pues, para poder entrar en la realidad virtual provisional que habían generado era necesario hacer una pequeña incisión en el cráneo, conectando ciertos medios craneales a un dispositivo receptor. Milagrosamente, tal como su nombre, las primeras pruebas fueron un éxito, sin lesiones.

Adrien estuvo involucrado en dos fases del proyecto; Desde la fase de programación y co-diseño de ambientes para poder correrlo en la prueba, así como algo más arriesgado; Ser uno de los diez sujetos de prueba.

― _Adrien, sé que eres fan de los videojuegos y estas en pro de las mejoras de estos tanto como yo ¿Pero realmente crees sensato esto? Te necesitó a mi lado aquí ¿Y si algo saliera mal?_ ― En su momento Max se opuso ante tal idea, pues no entendía con que vehemencia deseaba realizar aquello, muy pocas personas habían aceptado ser parte de aquella prueba, pues entendían las consecuencias.

Pero Adrien se encontraba impulsado por algo más grande que una simple afición a los videojuegos; O más bien, por alguien.

El tiempo nunca pasa en vano, y en ocasiones mientras más conoces a una persona puede ocurrir lo inevitable; Amor, atracción, deseo. Todas o una sola, y Adrien experimentaba las tres al mismo tiempo, cosa que le hacía sentirse vulnerable; Pues ella era códigos, algo quizás más efímero que él, y de que, sus únicas conversaciones serian a partir de un teclado y una pantalla.

Un cruel destino el quizás encontrar a alguien que este hecho a la medida para ti de cierta forma, pero que no sean compatibles es uno de los peores dolores que puede experimentar un humano después de la pérdida de un ser querido o la misma muerte.

Y eso sucedía con él.

Deseaba tomar su mano mientras charlaban de los mil y un temas que tenían para compartir.

Le atraían sus preguntas inocentes y su curiosidad por la vida que nunca tendría.

Y, después de dos años en contacto, entendió que se habia enamorado de una inteligencia artificial que habia ayudado a _arrancar_ , alguien no tangible que solo eran datos y algoritmos.

Pero que estaba seguro que pensaba y sentía.

Y, si lo ponía en retrospectiva, _ella_ también podía _sentir_ lo mismo que él; Lo demostraba con sus palabras, con lo que le decía.

No tenía mucho que perder, o al menos nada que le quitara el sueño realmente. Si bien, tenía personas a su alrededor que consideraba sus amigos, las cosas no iban más allá que relaciones de trabajo estrictas, las cual si bien apreciaba mucho, nunca habían llenado un pequeño vacío que desde se encontraba en su interior; Hasta ahora.

Por qué puede que sonara descabellado, o incluso enfermo, y sí, en cierto modo lo era, pero nada tenía más importancia que ella, en lo que habían logrado y en lo que ella se habia convertido para él así como su propia evolución.

Ladybug era única, y necesitaba estar con ella de alguna manera.

― Hey, Adrien ― Escuchó la voz de Max a sus espaldas. Ya no llevaba la típica bata que usaba durante las horas de trabajo o los lentes enorme que ocupaba para ver más de cerca ciertos circuitos, por lo cual pudo adivinar que ahora marchaba a casa ― ¿Cómo va el implante? ― Preguntó en tono relajado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Por su parte, el oculto una pequeña memoria microusb que llevaba en la mano, pues ahí habia copiado varios archivos de la realidad virtual que habían diseñado así como unas adiciones especiales que él habia agregado para su fin.

― Ya no siento molestias, si a eso te refieres. Mañana querías hacer más pruebas ¿No es así? ― Su tono de voz era neutro, mientras revisaba unas cosas en la laptop que tenía sobre el taburete.

― Sí, en un mes vendrán a hacer revisión de los avances y creo que es necesario agregar ciertas cosas. Esperamos pronto poder bajar el rango de sensaciones que provoca el estar ahí, imagínate, una muerte puede sentirse tan real como aquí; No creo que sea un buen eslogan ―.

Una sutil risa salió de sus labios, pues tenía en mente que si existía gente que pagaría por ello, la gente con extraños fetiches. Pero bueno, él no era quien para juzgarlos por sus gustos.

― Bien, me quedaré unas horas más, hay algo que quiero renderizar, un mapa en el que estoy trabajando y en mi departamento no creo que mi computadora soporte más ― Titubeo unos momentos, pero debía ser medianamente sincero si no quería que le _aconsejara_ irse a su departamento.

― De acuerdo Adrien, solamente no hagas desastres y usa tu caja de arena ― Acotó, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Él asintió, haciendo un ademan de manos a modo de despedida mientras veía a Max salir del lugar, apagando el interruptor de las luces principales, dejando solamente una luz encendida desde dentro de su cubículo.

Una pantalla de carga apareció en su laptop, comenzando a cargar información hacia un servidor en la red. Sonrió satisfecho en cuanto estos comenzaron a cargar de manera adecuada.

Tomo uno de los cables que sobresalían de la gran computadora de escritorio, conectándola con eficacia a la laptop, para después dirigirse a la pantalla donde _Ladybug_ parecía molesta.

" _¡Detente Adrien! Es una locura ¿Por qué quieres hacerte esto cuando tienes toda una vida por delante?"_

" _¿Por qué no puedes permanecer así? ¿No sabes que el simple hecho de que existas me hace feliz a mí? ¡Eso es un milagro porque yo no debería sentir y mírame!"_

― No te puedo mirar, Ladybug ― Contesto al aire con melancolía, pues sabía que ella no era capaz de escucharlo.

" _Por favor relájate, enviare todos tus datos a un servidor privado, todo va a estar bien."_ Tecleó con agilidad, enviándolo al instante.

Espero unos segundos para poder comenzar la transferencia, solamente porque quería ver su respuesta.

" _¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres? No está bien en muchas formas, Adrien… Yo solo quiero que seas feliz."_

La felicidad de las personas nunca debe depender de algo externo que no sean uno mismo, pero ¿Por qué no podía darse el lujo de ser mínimamente egoísta? No le haría daño a nadie, simplemente era seguir sus deseos.

Pues ella, humana o no, era alguien que genuinamente le escuchaba, comprendía e incluso animaba en los días más grises. ¿Qué está mal enamorarse de lo conocido como _maquina_? Al diablo con eso, pensaba Adrien.

" _Soy Feliz a tu lado."_ Tecleo, antes de comenzar a transferir sus datos, su memoria, o lo que él llamaba; Su conciencia.

Pasó varias horas haciendo unos arreglos, al igual que introduciéndose en el cubículo de Max para _tomar prestado_ uno de los adaptadores para poner _conectarse_ y, sin hacer nada más que observar el lugar donde habia estado sus mejores años, se retiró, tomando rumbo hacia su departamento.

Llegó al lugar alrededor de las tres de la mañana, cuando todos sus vecinos dormían.

Tenía sueño el también, se encontraba cansado, pero solo faltaba un poco más.

Checo los datos de _Ladybug_ desde su laptop, verificando que ella se encontraba en el servidor privado que habia creado, un mundo _virtual_ donde ella podría sentirse libre, donde podría ser lo que ella esperaba y deseaba.

Habia hecho un modelo 3D para ella, así como uno para él, utilizando los recursos de aquel proyecto que en su momento nadie tomaba como algo serio, pero ahora ¡Oh, como lo bendecía!

Después de orden un poco su habitación, se acostó en su cama, con su laptop a un lado de él, conectando el pequeño adaptador a esta para después, conectarlo en el pequeño orificio donde tenía el aparato.

El dispositivo de inmersión era casi perfecto, no existía ningún lesionado debido a las pruebas, así como nunca existieron problemas referente al software que manejaba. Pero Adrien era alguien listo, y, en su propia idealización de lo que ese proyecto podía significar para él y después de tanto estudiarlo, supo que podía dejar todo su ser ahí, razón por la cual coloco una _llamada puerta de salida_ , lo que haría que entrara por completo y, que se quedará ahí, con ella.

Con Ladybug.

Observo con vehemencia como la pantalla de carga aparecía en la pequeña pantalla, y, mientras esta comenzaba a subir, tecleo un pequeño código en el sistema del servidor.

Solo restaba que terminara la carga.

Mientras esperaba, cerró sus ojos, cansado por el trabajo que habia tenido durante el día, pensando en lo riesgoso que era aquello y que no tenía vuelta atrás, que se convertiría en simples datos en un programa y que, quizás no estaría con ella para siempre, pero la vería.

Se sintió un poco identificado con Romeo y Julieta, con varias diferencias, pero eran detalles sin importancia.

Poco a poco comenzó a caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, y de la muerte abrazando su cuerpo.

Pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Aun así, pudo sentir a la perfección unos finos brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo, fundiéndose con él en un abrazo que logró hacerlo sonreír de manera inmediata.

Reconoció el cabello azabache que se encontraba ahora bajo su mejilla, así como reconoció la gran pradera donde ambos ahora se encontraban, pues el habia diseñado todo eso con ímpetu.

― Estoy aquí, Ladybug _―_ Murmuró, dando suaves besos en la coronilla de ella, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo.

― Lo sé, aquí estoy también ― No se estaban comunicando mediante un teclado. Ella ahora tenía una voz, una forma y control sobre sus acciones. Estaban juntos en una realidad donde, en efecto, podían tocarse y sentirse, donde ambos podía ver sus sonrisas.

No sabía cuánto podía durar aquello, no sabía en cuanto tiempo el servidor podía ser borrado, a pesar de esconderlo muy bien y pagar una buena cantidad de dinero para que este siga con su copia en línea durante muchos años.

Pero, aunque fuese poco el tiempo, era valioso para ambos.

Por qué su amor artificial al fin habia tomado forma.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Palabras: 5029**

Fanfic escrito para el 'Concurso' organizado por -WeAre_Miraculers- (Wattpad)

Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí los felicito por leerse esta historia un tanto... Extraña. Cuando vi en la categoría que me toco, donde debía escribir un Fanfic Ladrien, casi me muero.

Y no, no es por que no me guste, simplemente es que nunca había escrito uno, nunca me había sentido con la motivación, de hecho es de la esquina que menos me llama, pero un reto es un reto; Además, siempre es bueno intentar algo nuevo, y salir de mi zona de confort iba a ser interesante.

No sé por qué después de mucho pensar me decidí hacer un AU (últimamente los he manejado más por que puedes salir de lo convencional de la serie o incluso de los miles de fanfics) y, con ello me dije "¿Y si Ladybug no existe?", y de esa pregunta comencé a hilar conceptos y ¡Tachan! Tienen esta obra un tanto extraña, pero que realmente espero que disfruten.

Sinceramente no creí superar el numero de palabras (Que eran 2750) y casi hago el doble. Alguien detengame JAJAJAJAJA.

En fin, nuevamente, gracias por pasar a leer este pequeño experimento, el cual a pesar de su extrañesa, disfrute mucho escribirlo.

¡Besos a todos!


End file.
